Familiar Stranger
by Silverflare07
Summary: Starfire's getting frustrated because Robin seems to be pulling away from her. So she goes off to take a break and meets a stranger...a very familiar stranger...
1. I need a break

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Titans. Plain and Simple.

**Title:** Familiar Stranger (yes I did get that from my other fic I'm With You)  
****

**Author:** Silverflare07

****

**Summary:** Starfire's getting frustrated because Robin seems to be pulling away from her. So she goes off to take a break and meets a stranger...a very familiar stranger...  
****

**Dedication: **To Chibi who was one of the best internet friends I've ever had, and my only internet sister...she's disappeared and I really miss her. If you're reading this Chibi IM me.

**Author's notes:** This is for Silver Storm Dragon who gave me the idea. Thanks. This'll be bout 4 chapters long  
****

**Extra info:** None for this chapter...  
****

**Stuff you need to know:**  
  
"Speech "  
_Thoughts_

L7L7L7L7L7L7L7

**Chapter 1: I need a break...**  
  
"Good morning Raven!" Starfire's happy smile and cheerful voice was the first thing Raven heard when she walked into the kitchen.  
  
Raven shook her head. "Starfire what in the world are you doing up at 6:30 in the morning?"  
  
Starfire blushed crimson and looked down, her feet shuffling.  
  
"I just could not seem to sleep is all." Her nervous tone caused Raven to raise an eyebrow.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
Her blush increased and her face closely resembled the color of her hair.  
  
"It was nothing important..." Her voice trailed off as someone walked into the room.  
  
"Hello Robin!" She floated over to him and greeted him with a smile.  
  
"Hi Star." He walked past her.  
  
Her face fell. She had failed to notice his red face. She shook her head and walked to the counter.  
  
"What would you like for breakfast Robin? I assume Raven would like her tea correct?"  
  
"Herbal tea."  
  
"I'll make my own breakfast Star."  
  
Starfire bit the inside of her cheek. She always made breakfast what was wrong with Robin today. In fact he popped two pieces of toast into the toaster, buttered them when they were done, then walked out.  
  
"I wonder where Robin is going with his breakfast?" Starfire wondered aloud.  
  
"More then likely to train."  
  
Starfire sighed.  
  
"Robin seems to be acting rather strangely today...perhaps I shall visit him and see if there is something bothering him." With that she walked out of the kitchen passing a groggy looking Beast Boy.  
  
"Hey Star," He yawned. "Can you make some tofu?"  
  
"You will have to make your own breakfast today Beast Boy." Was her reply.  
  
Beast Boy stared after as she marched down the hallway.  
  
"That was..."  
  
"Odd." A voice said from behind.  
  
He spun around surprised to see Raven standing behind him teacup in hand.  
  
"Oh, hey Rae...you want some tofu?"  
  
She held up her cup.  
  
"Tea." Then took a sip.  
  
His face fell. "Oh, ok."  
  
She noticed this and something inside her twinged.  
  
"I guess tofu would be...nice."  
  
He shot her a genuine smile and ran into the kitchen.  
  
_I'm sure I'm going to regret this..._  
  
Starfire stopped in the doorway to the training room. Just as Raven had predicted she could her Robin's grunt from inside. Meaning one thing. He was training. She brightened. Perhaps he could use some help. She walked in.  
  
She had been right. There he was smacking at a punching bag that hung from the ceiling.  
  
"Hello Robin!"  
  
Startled by her voice he turned to face her. It's an unfortunate thing he did because the punching bag chose that moment to swing back and hit him full force in the stomach.  
  
"Oof!" He was sent flying backwards.  
  
"Robin!" She flew over to him. "Are you uninjured?"  
  
He stood up slowly. "Star!" He sounded a little mad. "You messed me up!"  
  
She was taken aback by his tone of voice and had to blink back tears. "Many apologies I simply wished to know if you needed some one to train with."  
  
"No thanks. I'm fine by myself." His words came out harsher then he had intended.  
  
"Oh...every well then...I shall venture else where if you are not in need of help..."  
  
He realized his tone might have hurt her feelings and his face softened. "Sorry Star...you just caught me off guard is all."  
  
She nodded her head still lowered. "Well then I shall see you later Robin." She walked out of the room leaving Robin to stare after her.  
  
She walked onto the roof and sat down to view the lake. Robin had been so distant with her lately and she couldn't figure out why. Slade hadn't shown up for weeks...it was almost like he was taking a mini vacation...  
  
_A vacation...perhaps I could use one as well..._  
  
Robin watched as Starfire walked out of the training room. Half of him told him to call out, to tell her to stop and that he was sorry. He was just a nervous wreck. And why?  
  
_Cuz I'm in love with my best friend._  
  
That's right he had fallen head over heels in love with the pretty Tamaran alien. Before he had gone to lead the titans Batman and told him to never get attached. Not that he needed telling. Everything he had ever loved had been taken away from him. When he had realized his feelings for Starfire it had scared him. He couldn't let her get taken from him. He couldn't live without her.  
  
So he had pulled away. Closed himself off from her. It hadn't occurred to him how much that must have hurt her. She probably thought he didn't like her...which wasn't the case. But he was acting like he did whenever Slade showed up. Which hadn't been for a while. It was like Slade was taking a break...  
  
_A break...that might help me clear my head..._

L7L7L7L7L7L7L7

There's chapter 1! Let me know if you like it. I'm sorry it's so short but this was originally written for the R/S shrine and you can't write a lot in the little boxes.

R&R and tell me what you think!


	2. The clubs the place to be!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Titans. Plain and Simple.

**Title:** Familiar Stranger (yes I did get that from my other fic I'm With You)  
**Author:** Silverflare07  
**Summary:** Starfire's getting frustrated because Robin seems to be pulling away from her. So she goes off to take a break and meets a stranger...a very familiar stranger...  
**Dedication: **To Chibi who was one of the best internet friends I've ever had, and my only internet sister...she's disappeared and I really miss her. If you're reading this Chibi IM me.

**Author's notes:** This is for Silver Storm Dragon who gave me the idea. Thanks. This'll be bout 4 chapters long  
**Extra info: **In this story Robin's Dick Garrison.

**Stuff you need to know:**  
  
"Speech "  
_Thoughts_

L7L7L7L7L7L7L7

**Chapter 2: The club's the place to be!**  
  
Robin pulled the T-cycle up the driveway of a huge mansion. He had left the other titans a note saying he was taking the weekend off and not to worry. He had gotten on his motorcycle and driven off into the distance.  
  
And so here he was at the Wayne Manor. Home of his mentor/father figure Bruce Wayne aka Batman. He had been in such a rush that he had forgotten to take some normal clothes with him. Good thing he had spare sets here.  
  
He walked up and raised his hand to knock when it swung open and Alfred stood before him.  
  
"Nice to see you Master Dick."  
  
"Hey Alfred is Bruce home?"  
  
Alfred nodded. "I believe he's in the bat cave sir."  
  
"Thanks." Robin walked to the bat cave (yeah... I dunno how they get in). He spotted Bruce typing away at his computer.  
  
"Hello Dick." So Bruce already knew he was here, he had never been able to surprise him before.  
  
"Hey. Listen I just needed to-"  
  
"Get away I know. You're always welcome to stay here but didn't I tell you not to get attached, emotions just get in your way."  
  
Robin flushed. He still couldn't fool him.  
  
"I know but..."  
  
Bruce smiled. "Don't worry about it. You're on your own now, what you do is totally up to you. Now why don't you change into normal cloths and go have fun. A new club for teens just opened up downtown, I bet you'd have fun."  
  
Robin stood up. "Actually that sounds great! Some time as a normal teenager might do me good."  
  
With that he walked up to his room.  
  
Bruce smirked and turned back to his computer. He brought up the camera and watched the club.  
  
"You have no idea how much good Dick, absolutely no idea whatsoever."  
  
Robin looked at himself in the mirror. It had been a long time since he'd worn normal clothing. A very long time.  
  
He was wearing a black and white T-shirt with a white dragon on the chest and baggy jeans. His metal tipped boots and been replaced with white Nike sneakers. There was just one thing left...  
  
His mask.  
  
He hadn't taken it off since he had become a titan. He wasn't entirely sure he was ready to take it off. But he wanted to act normal and normal teenagers didn't exactly walk around in masks.  
  
So taking a deep breath he grabbed the corner of the mask and gently began to peel it off.  
  
Starfire stood in front of the new club in downtown Gotham. She had opted her usual uniform for a pair of low cut flare jeans and a blue shirt with the Chinese symbol for star on it.  
  
She had left her friends a note explaining that she had simply needed to get away for the weekend and that would she would be back Sunday evening. She hoped they wouldn't worry too much.  
  
_Well I suppose I should go in...after all I did want to spend the weekend as a normal teenager._  
  
With an affirmative nod she walked up and pushed the door open.  
  
Robin adjusted his dark sunglasses and looked around the club thoroughly bored. He had taken his mask of but hadn't been comfortable with the fact that people could see his eyes so he had grabbed some sunglasses on his way out.  
  
And here he was at this supposed club for teenagers and he wasn't having any fun. Because all he could think about was Starfire and what she was doing, or how much fun it would if she was there.  
  
_I wish she were here. Maybe this wouldn't be so boring if I could just see her smile..._  
  
As if someone had been answering his prayers he noticed a tall red headed girl walk in.  
  
_No way..._  
  
He studied her closely and it was her. He wasn't sure how she had gotten here but all that mattered was that she was.  
  
_She probably followed me to make sure I was okay. I'll hang out with her for a while then send her home and spend the rest of the weekend trying to clear my head._  
  
Having made up his mind he walked over to her.  
  
"Starfire?"  
  
She spun around and looked fairly surprised.  
  
"Hello. How is it that you know my name? For I do not know yours."  
  
She didn't recognize him? Wow he must have looked more different then he thought. If she didn't know it was him then he didn't have to worry about losing her if he showed her he cared. But that was lying...  
  
_Here goes nothing..._  
  
He chuckled. "Of course you wouldn't. I just recognized you as one of the Teen Titans. You wouldn't know who I am."  
  
He stuck out his hand for her to shake.  
  
"I'm Dick. Nice to actually meet you."  
  
"I'm Dick. Nice to actually meet you."  
  
Starfire took his hand and shook it.  
  
"Hello Dick."  
  
"Mind if I ask what you're doing all the way out in Gotham?"  
  
She smiled a heart-stopping smile and shook her head.  
  
"Not at all. I was very much in need of a vacation. Things have been very tense between my friend and I and I believe some time away may help me clear my head a bit."  
  
She saw him cringe and her smile became reassuring.  
  
"It is nothing to worry about I assure you. When I return I shall fix everything."  
  
He nodded.  
  
"That's good."  
  
She giggled. "You know you look a bit like him. It is odd."  
  
_He does resemble Robin quite a bit..._  
  
He laughed. "That's a good thing right?"  
  
She nodded vigorously.  
  
"Oh yes. He is, as the Earth girls would say, very 'hot'."  
  
She noticed his blush. "Well you're very beautiful too. And I'm sure he thinks so too."  
  
It was her turn to blush. "Thank you."  
  
He smiled. "Anything for a friend."  
  
She giggled and he laughed. Suddenly a fast paced song started and Dick held out his hand.  
  
"You wanna dance?"  
  
Starfire looked at the ground shyly. "I am afraid the Earthly way of dancing is not one I understand yet."  
  
He raised an eyebrow. "So you've never danced before?"  
  
Starfire could feel her cheeks heating up again and she wondered how many times this stranger was going to make her blush.  
  
_This familiar stranger. For though I am certain we have just meet for the first time tonight I cannot help feeling as if I've meet him somewhere before._  
  
"Well, I have once at a prom, which is not a duel, but the song was much slower then this one."  
  
Robin grinned at the memory.  
  
"I'll teach you."  
  
She looked up at him through innocent eyes. "You will?"  
  
He melted on the spot. He couldn't have said no even if he wanted too.  
  
"I couldn't have said no even if I wanted too."  
  
She blushed again and he grinned. 'Dick' was doing a great job at showing her how much Robin cared.  
  
_Except she thinks it's Dick that cares. Not Robin._  
  
He brushed the thought away and lead to the dance floor.  
  
"Just move your body to the beat of the song."  
  
She gave him a confused look. He laughed and she flushed a darker shade of red.  
  
"Here." He placed his hands (she flushed at his touch) on your hips and slowly moved them back at forth going faster until she matched the beat to the music.  
  
He let go and watched as she continued to sway on her own.  
  
"That's it! Good job."  
  
She giggled. "I'm doing okay."  
  
"You're doing awesome. You're a natural."  
  
She laughed. "I do not know about a natural but thank you for your vote of confidence."  
  
He flashed a sexy smile her way and she almost stopped moving.  
  
_I have seen that smile before..._  
  
"Trust me. You are a natural."  
  
The song ended and she stopped immediately. She stood there looking timid.  
  
_She's so beautiful..._  
  
"Hey you want something to eat?"  
  
Her face brightened. "That would be wonderful. Does this club have any mustard?"  
  
He couldn't stop the throaty laugh that escaped and he grinned. "I'm not sure but we can check. Come on."  
  
He grabbed her hand and led her to the food counter. The man behind the counter gave them a friendly smile as they stepped up.  
  
"What can I get ya?"  
  
Robin scanned the menu. "Uh...I'll take a burger and fries and...do you have any bottles of mustard?"  
  
The guy raised an eyebrow but said nothing. "Sure do pal. Here it's $5.50."  
  
Robin handed him the money and the two sat down in a booth. Minutes later the guy walked up and set a burger in front of Robin and a bottle of mustard in front of Starfire.  
  
"Here ya go. Enjoy." He walked away and muttered something that sounded like 'cute couple' causing both teens to flush redder then Starfire's hair.  
  
They sat in perfect silence and watched the other teens dance.  
  
_Beast Boy would love this club. Maybe I should tell him about it._  
  
She noticed Dick checking his watch from the corner of her eye.  
  
"Wow it's later then I thought."  
  
She cocked her head to the side confused.  
  
"What time is it Dick?"  
  
"It's already 11:00."  
  
Suddenly her energy left her and she felt tired. It must have been late. She had been having so much fun that she hadn't even noticed.  
  
_Can I possibly enjoy Dick's company that much!? But...what about Robin..._  
  
A large yawn escaped her lips and interrupted her train of thought. She heard Dick laugh.  
  
"Tired?"  
  
She nodded. "Very much so. I have thoroughly enjoyed your company tonight but I believe I should head back and go to sleep."  
  
"Where are you staying?"  
  
"A hotel a few blocks away."  
  
"Cool, I'll walk you there."  
  
"That is not necessary."  
  
He shrugged. "It's no big deal. More then likely I'm going that way too. Most of the hotels are by my house."  
  
She nodded. "Alright then."

L7L7L7L7L7L7L7

There ya go! There's chapter 2! This one was a little longer then the first.

R&R!


	3. This kiss, this kiss

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Titans. Plain and Simple.

**Title:** Familiar Stranger (yes I did get that from my other fic I'm With You)  
****

**Author:** Silverflare07  
****

**Summary:** Starfire's getting frustrated because Robin seems to be pulling away from her. So she goes off to take a break and meets a stranger...a very familiar stranger...  
****

**Dedication: **To Chibi who was one of the best internet friends I've ever had, and my only internet sister...she's disappeared and I really miss her. If you're reading this Chibi IM me.

**Author's notes:** This is for Silver Storm Dragon who gave me the idea. Thanks. This'll be bout 4 chapters long  
****

**Extra info: **In this story Robin's Dick Garrison and Robin is taller then Starfire.

**Stuff you need to know:**  
  
"Speech "  
_Thoughts_

L7L7L7L7L7L7L7

**Chapter 3: This kiss, this kiss**  
  
They stepped out into the cool night air and the breeze woke Robin up a bit.  
  
"So what way's your hotel?"  
  
She pointed to the left.  
  
He grinned. "Told you. It's right on the way to my house."  
  
"I am glad you need not go out of your way."  
  
"Even if I had had to go out of my way...I wouldn't have minded."  
  
He grabbed her hand and squeezed it gently. "Come on. There are some thugs between here and there. But don't worry if we run into them I'll protect you."  
  
She flushed. "Thank you..."  
  
They walked the few blocks to her hotel. They stood in front of the glass doors hands still clasped together.  
  
"Good night...Star." His voice was little more then a whisper.  
  
"Thank you for walking me home Dick."  
  
He smiled. "Anything for a friend..."  
  
He smiled and her insides turned to jelly. "Anything for a friend..."  
  
Slowly his face began to inch towards hers. Gently she felt his lips touch hers. This was her first real kiss and she felt...  
  
Nothing.  
  
And she knew why.  
  
_Robin._  
  
When he pulled away moments later she smiled.  
  
"Good-night Dick."  
  
She stepped towards the doors but his voice stopped her.  
  
"You wanna meet at the park around the corner tomorrow at noon?"  
  
She hesitated for a moment.  
  
_Why not? He is a wonderful friend. And I now longer need to clear my head._  
  
"I would enjoy that very much Dick."  
  
_I know what I need too..._  
  
As his lips gently pressed against hers he felt sirens go off in his head. He was kissing her. Finally kissing Starfire was even better then...defeating Slade. He felt fireworks go off in his gut.  
  
_Too bad she's kissing Dick...not Robin._  
  
He pulled away and watched as she smiled.  
  
"Good night Dick."  
  
She began to walk inside.  
  
He wanted to stop her. To see her again so he could tell her the truth. He had had such a great time tonight and so had she. She deserved to know the truth. But he had wanted to get away to clear his head, not spend more time with Starfire.  
  
_Screw clearing my head._  
  
"You wanna meet at the park around the corner tomorrow at noon?"  
  
He saw her stop and think. Then:  
  
"I would enjoy that very much Dick."  
  
_I know what I need too..._

L7L7L7L7L7L7L7

There's chapter 3! Enjoy.

R&R!


	4. Libraries and Ice Cream

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Titans. Plain and Simple.

**Title:** Familiar Stranger (yes I did get that from my other fic I'm With You)  
**Author:** Silverflare07  
**Summary:** Starfire's getting frustrated because Robin seems to be pulling away from her. So she goes off to take a break and meets a stranger...a very familiar stranger...  
**Dedication: **To Chibi who was one of the best internet friends I've ever had, and my only internet sister...she's disappeared and I really miss her. If you're reading this Chibi IM me.

**Author's notes:** This is for Silver Storm Dragon who gave me the idea. Thanks. This'll be bout 4 chapters long  
**Extra info: **In this story Robin's Dick Garrison, Robin is taller then Starfire, and Gotham knows who Batman and Robin really are

**Stuff you need to know:**  
  
"Speech "  
_Thoughts_

L7L7L7L7L7L7L7

**Chapter 4: Libraries and Ice Cream**  
  
Starfire touched down on the green grass the carpeted the park. She spotted 'Dick' sitting on a park bench a few feet away. She smirked to herself. After 'Dick' had walked her home last night she had sat down and pondered his likeness to Robin.  
  
Their similarities went far beyond just looks. 'Dick's' understanding attitude and protective nature was identical to Robin's. And that smile... Only one person was blessed with such an amazingly gorgeous smile.  
  
Robin.  
  
So she had gotten up early that morning and gone to library to seek answers.  
  
And she had found exactly what she was looking for.  
  
_  
  
Starfire found herself sitting in front of a large computer in Gotham's public library. She had arrived moments before and asked if the lady at the desk (who looked rather old and was sure to have been around for awhile) if the names Dick and Robin, as in Batman and Robin, meant anything to her. The lady and looked at her, astonished, before beginning to talk at a very fast pace.  
  
She had led her to a computer and began scrolling through newspaper articles. She stopped moments later with a cry of 'Ah! Here it is!' and left Starfire to stare at the screen. Immediately a headline written in bold caught her attention.  
  
"Is Gotham's Greatest Due Really Going to Split?"  
  
The title sparked her interest right away and she continued reading.  
  
"It's true folks. After almost 6 years of fighting side by side Batman aka Bruce Wayne is letting his sidekick Robin aka Dick Garrison" Starfire's eyes widened at the name, "go off on his own. When questioned the superhero/millionaire had this to say, "It's time to let the Robin spread his wings. Dick's a great kid and I know he'll be fine on his own. He deserves the chance to lead and I know he'll do his best." That's right folks. What you've heard is true. It seems that Gotham's Robin is finally ready to fly solo. The best of luck Robin, Gotham is with you."  
  
But it was what she saw next the sealed her decision. Next to the article was a picture of Batman and Robin standing next to each other. And underneath it was a picture of Bruce Wayne and Dick Garrison...  
  
Who was wearing the exact same outfit the Dick from last night had been wearing.  
  
Bingo! She had her Robin. Noticing that it was almost noon she quickly got up and left the library, after informing the lady that she had been most helpful.  
  
It was 11:50 when she finally stepped onto the sidewalk. Even if she flew she would be a little late. She hoped 'Dick' wouldn't mind. With that she took off, flying towards the park as fast as she could.  
  
_  
  
Now she was 99 sure that the Dick sitting on the bench was her Robin. All she had to do was play it cool for a while.  
  
She took a deep breath and began to walk towards him.  
  
Robin heard footsteps approaching. He looked up to see Starfire walking towards him. She was in a shorts and a white spaghetti strap tank top. She reached him and gave him a smile.  
  
"I am sorry I am late. I hope you did not have to wait to long."  
  
Robin shook his head. "Not at all. I'm glad you could come."  
  
"I said I would be here did I not?"  
  
Robin smiled. "Yeah you did."  
  
"So what you like to do friend Dick."  
  
Robin gulped, he really didn't like the way she was saying his name.  
  
"I was thinking we could get some ice cream."  
  
Her devilish grinned didn't go unnoticed.  
  
"I am more in the mood for some cotton candy."  
  
"I am more in the mood for some cotton candy."  
  
She laughed silently as he paled.  
  
_Robin is getting nervous...that is good._  
  
candy? I don't think they have that here."  
  
She pretended to be disappointed and looked down at the ground. When she looked back up she saw that he must have regained his composure because he didn't look nervous anymore.  
  
"Are you certain that is so?"  
  
He smiled. "Positive."  
  
She was floored. He...it...it was Robin! She could barely suppress the smile and laugh that threatened to come out.  
  
"Well then...ice cream sounds delicious.  
  
She grabbed his hand and began running to the ice cream cart.  
  
Robin followed after her as she ran, laughing the whole way.  
  
"Wait up Star!"  
  
She turned to him a stuck out her tongue playfully before continuing to run.  
  
When they reached the cart he order two cones and handed Starfire hers.  
  
"Come on let's go find a bench to sit on."  
  
They walked out around until they found a bench that faced the small pond and sat there to enjoy the view. They ate in peaceful silence watching the ducks swim back and forth across the clear water.  
  
Robin popped the last of his cone into his mouth and turned to Starfire, who was chewing the last of hers. He wondered briefly what they would do now until Starfire turned to face him.  
  
"Tell me, why is it that you came to Gotham Robin?"

L7L7L7L7L7L7L7

There's chapter 4! Hope you like it!

R&R!


	5. Always My Familiar Stranger

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Titans. Plain and Simple.

**Title:** Familiar Stranger (yes I did get that from my other fic I'm With You)  
**Author:** Silverflare07  
**Summary:** Starfire's getting frustrated because Robin seems to be pulling away from her. So she goes off to take a break and meets a stranger...a very familiar stranger...  
**Dedication: **To Chibi who was one of the best internet friends I've ever had, and my only internet sister...she's disappeared and I really miss her. If you're reading this Chibi IM me.

**Author's notes:** This is for Silver Storm Dragon who gave me the idea. Thanks. This'll be bout 4 chapters long  
**Extra info: **In this story Robin's Dick Garrison, Robin is taller then Starfire, and Gotham knows who Batman and Robin really are.

**Stuff you need to know:**  
  
"Speech "  
_Thoughts_

L7L7L7L7L7L7L7

**Chapter 5: Always My Familiar Stranger.**  
  
"Tell me, why is it that you came to Gotham Robin?"  
  
Robin froze as her words sank.  
  
_Oh no...she knows..._  
  
"I…I...I..."  
  
She giggled and he looked at her astonished.  
  
_Isn't she furious?_  
  
She shook her head and, not for the first time, gave him the impression that she could read his mind.  
  
"I am not mad...I suppose I understand. You came to clear your head did you not?"  
  
He nodded, unable to speak.  
  
"That is the same reason I came here. I can understand why you wanted to be a different person. I was going to do the same thing...until you recognized me that is." She giggled again.  
  
"But tell me. Why did you need to clear your head?"  
  
He breathed in.  
  
_It's now or never._  
  
"I need to figure something out."  
  
"And were you successful?"  
  
He grinned. "Actually yeah I was." He leaned in and captured her lips with his. Again fireworks exploded in his gut and he thanked God for making such a beautiful and caring person.  
  
Starfire couldn't describe the feeling she felt when he leaned in to kiss her. Some how the knowledge that she was kissing Robin changed the effect of this kiss.  
  
This time she felt something.  
  
She felt fireworks exploding in her brain, she felt butterflies in her gut. She was dizzy and glad they were sitting down because she didn't think she would have been able to stand.  
  
She felt his arms wrap around her small frame and pull her closer. She responded by placing her arms around his neck and letting her hands caress his silky black locks.  
  
They broke apart moments later and she smiled and licked her lips. He pulled her into his arms again and they watched the sunset over the pond, neither one ready to go back to the tower just yet.  
  
The blissful silence was broken by a question.  
  
"Hey Star?"  
  
"Yes Robin?"  
  
"Dick was a stranger to you wasn't he?"  
  
"Yes Robin, he was."  
  
"Then why did you agree to come to the park today?"  
  
"Because," She turned to face him. "He was a stranger that a felt I had known forever."  
  
"A familiar stranger?" He had barely breathed out the words but Starfire caught them anyways.  
  
She giggled and touched the tip of his nose with her finger, a Tamaran version of a kiss, and smiled.  
  
"Yes...a familiar stranger. And he was you so you are my familiar stranger."  
  
Not knowing what he should say to that he just pulled her closer to him.  
  
"You will always be my familiar stranger."

L7L7L7L7L7L7L7

There's chapter 5! Hope you liked it!

R&R!


	6. We're back!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Titans. Plain and Simple.

**Title:** Familiar Stranger (yes I did get that from my other fic I'm With You)  
**Author:** Silverflare07  
**Summary:** Starfire's getting frustrated because Robin seems to be pulling away from her. So she goes off to take a break and meets a stranger...a very familiar stranger...  
**Dedication: **To Chibi who was one of the best internet friends I've ever had, and my only internet sister...she's disappeared and I really miss her. If you're reading this Chibi IM me.

**Author's notes:** sniff It's the real last chapter!  
**Extra info:** Gotham knows who Robin and Batman really are.  
**Stuff you need to know:**  
  
"Speech "  
_Thoughts_

L7L7L7L7L7L7L7  
  
**Chapter 6: We're Back!**  
  
Starfire watched as Robin gazed nervously at the tower. They had finally returned to the tower after their much-needed vacation. And now Robin seemed reluctant to go in.  
  
"Why are you afraid of entering our place of dwelling? Do you not wish to show the team our wonderful news?'  
  
Robin squeezed her hand. "That's not it Star. I'm just not really looking forward to Beast Boy teasing us. I dunno if you know this but they've been making bets on us. How long it would take us to get together."  
  
Starfire nodded. "And who has one this bet?"  
  
Robin sweat dropped. He hadn't really been expecting that reaction.  
  
"I'm not really sure. I bet we'll find out when we go in though."  
  
She placed her free hand on his shoulder. "If you are not ready to show the team our new relationship I can respect that. I will pretend as if nothing has happened. For you."  
  
He smiled. "Thanks Star." He squeezed her hand. "Just for a little while."  
  
She nodded and placed a kiss on his cheek. He's face turned red.  
  
"Well maybe just one more second wouldn't hurt." He smiled before capturing her lips in his.  
  
"DUDE!!!!!!" Beast Boy was waving his arms back and forth. He was standing the living room in front of one of the many large windows.  
  
"What?" Raven didn't really sound all that interested.  
  
"Robin and Star are in a lip lock, RIGHT OUTSIDE THE WINDOW!!!" His eyes were bulging and he was breathing heavily.  
  
Raven didn't even look up from her book but Cyborg's, who was playing game station, head snapped up and he didn't even mind that his person was eaten by a zombie.  
  
"No way!"  
  
Beast Boy nodded. "Come look for yourself."  
  
Cyborg didn't need to be told twice. He jumped up and ran over to the window.  
  
"DUDE! He's right."  
  
Raven finally looked up and slammed her book shut. "Would you give them some privacy!"  
  
Beast Boy looked sheepish and backed away quietly but Cyborg kept looking.  
  
"No way. All of Jump City has been waiting for this moment since he gave her her name! (see Star's Name: Koriand'r) And we're the first ones to witness it!"  
  
"Of course we are!" He looked at her. "We live with them!"  
  
He sweat dropped. "Yeah well...Hey!" He turned back to the window. "Dammit Rae their gone!"  
  
As soon as the words had left his mouth the front door opened and Robin and Starfire walked through both smiling.  
  
"So..." Beast boy started coolly. "Anything happen on your vacation?"  
  
Starfire giggled behind her hands so Robin answered.  
  
"Nope. We ended up going to the same place, totally by accident of course, and we just spent some time like normal teenagers. No big."  
  
Beast Boy raised an eyebrow but said nothing.  
  
"Sure..." Cyborg pretended to be interested in the flashing game over on the screen when Robin looked at him.  
  
Raven didn't even look like she had been listening.  
  
Robin teetered on his toes nervously. "Well... I should go unpack." And he walked out of the room.  
  
Starfire nodded. "That sounds like an excellent idea. I shall do the same!" She walked briskly out the room and even though their team mates couldn't see two hands joined together and walked down the hallway.  
Beast Boy gaped after their retreating figures. Sometimes those two were so strange. A peaceful silence settled over the three remaining titans until Raven looked up from her book.  
  
"You both owe my $20 bucks."

L7L7L7L7L7L7L7

There's the Epilogue! Enjoy!

R&R and tell me what you think!


End file.
